1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a multi-function printer and a method for calibrating the multi-function printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-function printers (MFPs) including scanner units and printer units are used widely because MFPs are relatively small in size with low noise and can perform color copying, printing, and scanning at low cost. The scanner head of a scanner unit in an MFP may include an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a contact image sensor (CIS). The printer unit of an MFP may include an inkjet printer or a laser printer.
The output quality by the printer unit of an MFP may vary over time due to factors such as media variability, aging of the printer unit's components, and changes in the printer unit's environment. To achieve a consistent performance of the printer unit of an MFP, there is a need for a technique for dynamically calibrating the print unit of the MFP according to its latest status and/or environment.